Revenge Is Not A Sweet Thing
by Pinapplo
Summary: . He was here. He inched closer, through what Light saw in the window. His face was concealed behind a veil. All he wore was black. The clothes were covering a scrawny man. And his name was Death. Was this how Death really was? ONE-SHOT RATING: Overall-T, Blood/gore-M.


**I do not own Death Note. If I did, Light and L would not be dead.**

**WARNING: BLOOD!**

* * *

A slow tick-tock echoed in the dark void of the room. The only source of light came from outside where several lampposts stood, flickering a pale golden hue through glass lanterns. Light stared outside the window from the chair on which Light sat. Not a star in the sky, the lone moon peeked from dark clouds, as if it were a glowing silver medallion pinned on a dark blue night, hiding behind grey curtains that shielded its beauty from the world. The harrowing, vast sky looked very ﬁt to collapse down on top of him, smashing his house and him into millions of pieces, killing him instantly. Lightning struck and crackling thunder sounded, breaking the eerie silence that hung like a chandelier in the dark. More lightning ﬂashed from the clouds. The blinding white gigawatts of violence were unleashed, madly contrasting against that black background we called the sky. A slight drizzle began to leak from above. Only a mere, discreet tapping. Then the rain started to pound harder. It was the cry of the skies, as if the heavens were being torn apart violently, seeking refuge on Earth to show its sorrow.

Light saw his reﬂection in the window. Like two pools of mud, his eyes stared back into the pallid face of a stranger. A stranger Light greatly despised. Light felt cold. A shiver ran up his spine as Light saw another reﬂection in the window. Tears stung his eyes. He was here. He inched closer, through what Light saw in the window. His face was concealed behind a veil. All he wore was black. The clothes were covering a scrawny man. And his name was Death. Was this how Death really was?

Death paced near him, standing by his right, holding the top of his chair. Light felt the tears roll down his cheeks, slinging raw ﬂesh as they slid and dripped onto his pants. Death cleared his throat and brought out a single butcher knife. The blade glimmered in the sharp ﬂash of lightning. Light squeezed his eyes shut, allowing tears to stream freely down his face once more. The terror made his blood rush and burn against the walls of his veins. Adrenaline ﬁlled his system, until Light could not stand it anymore. But before Light could muster the breath to cry out, a searing pain burned in his upper arm. Light looked down, his body instantly frozen. Death's metal butcher knife sliced through his skin with little effort and dug straight in, almost crushing his bone completely. Light cried out in pain, the air rolling off his tongue endlessly. A searing burn ﬂared up his arm, consuming him in torment and making his mind go into a state of pure blankness. Death jerked the knife in a bit further before yanking it out. His shirt was completely obscured in a crimson blush. His vision blurred as more tears lined the bottom of his pale eyelids. Light felt the cold, hard marble ﬂooring underneath him as Light fell in a heap, slamming into the ground. His pain intensiﬁed harshly upon impact. Light slowly drew his other hand onto his right shoulder, feeling the deep gash that lined across his upper arm, which was obviously soaked in his dark blood. Light was sobbing now, his body quaking in fear and agony and shock and confusion. Light glared up at Death. Light could not see his eyes but he bet they were happy eyes. Death was almost done with him now. 'Who do you think I am?" Said the man cloaked in black robes, his voice dragging almost slightly.

"You are here to bring me down, to torture me, to crush me, to humiliate me, to kill me," Light managed to whisper hoarsely, coughing and clutching his injury tighter, adding more of a nauseous pain into his body. "You are Death."

Death simply cackled loudly, louder than the thunder and rain put together. "I see that you do not recognize my voice," Death laughed with a hearty sigh, "Light, I am your acquaintance."

"Friend? How could a friend do this to me?" Light questioned. Death kicked him in the wound he gave him. Light screeched in pain, his eyesight blurring spontaneously. Light wanted it to end right now. "What do you want from me?" Light asked Death with eyes full of fear and salty tears.

"Do I not seem familiar to you?" Said Death in his menacing voice. Thunder screamed from the sky. Death's hand steadily gripped the bottom of his veil and lifted it up slowly. Light felt his mouth gape at the sight.

"Ray?" Light stuttered hesitantly. "Didn't you disappear four years ago?"

"So I did," Ray Penbar bent down, his breath smelling like liquor and tobacco. "But I've come back." Ray licked his lips evilly, brushing his ﬁnger along the sharp end of his butcher knife that was tainted in his own blood.

Once he got up, he swung the knife back, only to swing in back down at his arm again. This time, the pain was even worse. The knife thrashed through his bone completely, sawing away at the bundle of nerves under his arm. His fingers were minced as well, soaring off under the chair which Light once sat. His screams were hindered to his ears by an annoying buzz, which grew louder and louder every second. Blood scurried across the marble floor. Ray was all covered in Light's blood, soaking both people's clothing. Ray hacked at his arm again, to remove the dangling nerves and bloody tissue that hung from his arm.

Light could not bear the pain that surged his body all over. Ray picked his arm up, shoving it up his face, as if taunting him for having only one arm when he had both. He threw it on the ground, splattering blood on the window. Light was shaking violently now, his face probably as pale as snow.

"Why?" Light winced. That sole word drove mountains of pain into his body. "Why are you—" Light screamed from the pain before he could even finish his sentence, clutching his phantom arm with a finger-less hand.

"Dear, friend. Your presence drove him to flee four years ago. You were just looking for someone to pay off your debts for you, no? It made him so angry when you postponed the date to pay him back. This house that I bought with my own money to keep you under a roof cost an arm and a leg! Now it's time to pay the price." Ray threw his head back and commenced a fit of evil cackles. He swung his knife back once more, with ease and a hint of grace.

Before the metal blade sliced through the skin, ﬂesh and the thick muscle in his leg, bright lightning flashed against Ray's face and displayed a gruesome smile. His eyes peeked at the masterpiece he was creating. A clump of ﬂesh and blood stuck out from the small stump that Light would eventually have to live with for the rest of his life. Then Ray started smashing against his femur. The pain was like no other. Ray had trouble hacking away at the femur - the knife occasionally slipped from his bloody grasp. The bone was slowly cracking and breaking off but it would not give in. Light yelled for him to stop but these were the screams of pain that gave Ray strength to torture him even more. The grin on his face did not go away nor diminish. Then the bone gave in and Light screamed for his life. His finger-less hand shot up and pain pierced his phantom arm. However, his leg was not completely off. Ray sliced through the softer, fleshier meat and tore off his leg with his hands. Light felt warm blood gush out the stump in his leg. Pain still stabbed him all throughout his body. Lightning struck through the clouds like skeletal fingers coming down from the heavens to stroke the Earth. His vision quickly began to fade into a void of pure black. Ray was only staring down at him, shaking his head in disappointment in him. He came back for him to repay him with his life? Nonsense. This was retribution, payback, revenge... And revenge is not sweet, but painful and bloody...

* * *

**So, my dear readers... Review, fave and follow!  
~Pineapplo**


End file.
